Shattered
by Shariki-Mirebu
Summary: He broke her heart when he left. Now that he is back she still can't handle the pain. She is different but she still loves him with all the pieces, will she accept him even when he is the reason she fell apart inside?
1. Chapter 1

So I got bored again and I'm on writers block with all my other stories so…here we go! (Inspired by a music video, characters are not mine, sadly, so here we go! A/U!!) Oh and this isn't really correct I'm just changing things up a bit so…hope you don't mind! Review please!

**Shattered**

_The First Break_

He felt her short silky pink locks in his hand. Her hair was so soft and smelt so good but he couldn't let that stop him. He dropped his hand and sighed softly, he was going to miss what he knew but he had so much ahead of him, he couldn't let her get hurt or be in the way.

She shook silently, barely comprehending the soft, apathetic words he had told her. A glistening waterfall of tears poured from her sad emerald eyes and her pale arms were holding her sides as if she was going to fall apart. She bit her rosy bottom lip to the point it almost bleed.

"Sakura…" He whispered in her ear.

Her sobs grew more pronounced after he whispered he name, her heart nearly burst with the pain and love the man behind her had caused.

"Don't cry over me," he said softly.

"Don't leave me Sasuke, I…love you," he begged between tears.

He sighed, his remaining conscious he was about to destroy told him to stay, apologize, but he refused his own pleading. His gaze hardened as he stared at her open neck so tender.

"I will not stay; I can not return you're love because I don't love you. You have always been annoying, a burden, I'm leaving so stop whimpering like a baby," he sneered with all the coldness in his heart.

Her breath caught, her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened in horror and loss. Her grip tightened on her sides as she felt herself fall apart on the inside. All the words never spoken, implied, but never spoken, were now filling her ears. She had hoped it wasn't true but the truth hung heavy in the air like an awkward silence.

"Goodbye Sakura," he said and left her standing alone.

His conscious and will to stay in the village died as he walked away from the broken-hearted pinkette. He buried all his good memories, the odd feeling of family, and the faith to his friends underneath his hatred and desire to find and kill his brother.

She just didn't have the strength to reach out and stop him. He had shattered her more than she could handle at that moment. She didn't know when she passed out on the bench; she didn't know if he changed his mind, she didn't know if she was alive anymore.

She just knew she was empty and lost.

--

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up Sakura! What happened?!?!" A tough female voice commanded from the corners of Sakura's sleepy head.

She forced her eyes awake and found herself in a hospital room. Tsunade stood above her with her hands on her hips, angrily staring down at her.

Sakura just stared back; she didn't have the energy or the heart to tell her why she had passed out on a park bench. She just sunk into the pillows and replayed Sasuke's harsh words over and over in her mind. She sat there lifeless.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed to the point they were almost closed. She only knew a few things that could bring her student down like this.

"What did he do?" She questioned.

Tsunade hit it right on; Sakura flinched at the words, knowing that her instructor knew he had hurt her. Sakura didn't want to say the words that bubbled over her chapped lips but Tsunade was on the right path anyways.

"He left for good."

Tsunade took only a moment to process this information before whirling hotly out of the room and making orders to retrieve the runaway Uchiha. He loud commands echoed down the halls until she left the building.

Footsteps took the place of Tsunade's shouting as someone else filled the space that was empty next to her bed.

"Is it true Sakura? Did he really leave? Did he…hurt you?" The concerning blond asked with wide and innocent blue eyes.

Sakura just stared lifelessly at him. He didn't need even a nod to understand it was true and he could see the pain echoing in the empty chambers of her heart through her dull eyes.

"I'll bring him back to you Sakura; I'll try my hardest, even if I die!" Naruto promised with determination deep in his own heart before rushed out to find the fifth Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!!! Here's another chappie!

**Shattered**

_Changing_

She worked hard into the night, healing until her body ran out of energy. Sweat glistened on her arms and face at the strain to become a better healer. Her emerald eyes narrowed in determination at the quickly fading patient gasping on the bed in front of her.

"Come on Sakura! You can do this!" Tsunade whispered harshly yet encouragingly.

The pinkette willed to heal the wounded and finally, with much relief, the wound closed up with no visible damage. She had healed the toughest one yet. Sakura took a step back and wiped the sweat of her brow as she examined the unconscious patient.

"He'll be fine Sakura, go get some rest before your shift tomorrow," Tsunade said with a gentle pat on the back.

Sakura sleepily obeyed her Sensei and left the building with a sluggish drawl in her step. She yawned deeply as she walked down the dark and empty streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

She saw an image flit in her vision and she rubbed her eyes fiercely. She recognized the symptoms of severe fatigue. She was having hallucinations from sleep deprivation and she didn't want to see anything that would break her concentration of not being a burden to her team.

Her steps quickened as the image became more pronounced. Tears threatened to overflow as she turned onto the street to her house. Her small sprint turned into a full out run as she tried to block out the image.

His shiny black hair framed his serene face. His onyx eyes bore deep into her emerald ones as she reached for the sliding door into her house. She let out a gasp of desperation, she felt her heart throb painfully.

"I don't want to love you but I can't help it!" She sobbed as she entered her house. She slammed the door shut and raced up to her room. The image burned into her eyelids when she closed her eyes shut and she cried out again hopelessly.

"Sasuke…I can't do this…" she whispered as she fell to her knees.

The image of the serene Sasuke faded as slumber graciously took over the poor girl. Her breathing deepened as she relaxed and slipped into her own world of comfort and freedom. The only time of the day she can be without pain, worry, and fear.

--

He stood shaking, his bare back covered in sweat with the effort of trying a new jutsu. His dark, cold eyes narrowed in the failure of completing the jutsu his Sensei had taught him.

"Do it until you can show it to me with perfection," his Sensei hissed and left the room. The room was covered in purple swirls, like snakes decorating the wall. He snarled in frustration and punched that same wall, leaving an indent.

"I will kill you Itachi!" He snarled.

He slid to the floor panting, weariness finally catching up with him. He hit his head against the wall slightly and let it rest there as he let his thought drift. They drifted to a certain pinkette smiling adoringly up at him after he had just saved her from immanent death. Her emerald eyes shone like the real gems only the rich and royal wore and sparkled like the waterfalls. She was so innocent and gentle, not cut out for a ninja, but she tried. Her determination sparked sympathy in his heart once a lone time ago and he vowed to protect her on any mission. He had failed when they had tried to become Chounin, he had never let that one go…but he had once cared for her…and he had to let her go for revenge.

He always thought it hadn't been worth it, but the image of his brother always quieted the thoughts referring back to Konoha. His masked red stare that overpowered him and seemed to search out his mind, leaving him defenseless, open, and his power that never seemed to end.

No matter how many times he had wished that he could feel her soft hair one more time, see her gorgeous smile, that silent stare always kept him on track. One day, one day he would go back to her and hopefully she would take him back. If she loved him, she would take him back and he would make it up to her, somehow…

He climbed back to his feet shakily and focused on those eyes. He had to distract himself so he could complete his mission. He made the hand signs and once again focused on those red eyes that seemed to challenge him every waking moment.

"I miss you Sakura."

There was a loud crash as the jutsu failed once again, but she was out of his mind for good. His focus was completely intent and never did it stray again to the ninja girl that never betrayed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Aw sad…no reviews…*sob* lol jk but I would like some review please!!!! Here is yet another chappie!

**Shattered**

_Reunion_

She punched the wall with all her chakra in her hand. The wall exploded with all the power behind her tight, pale fist.

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that punch" Naruto gulped after the debris and dust settled.

Sakura smiled her victory smile and lightly punched Naruto, which caused him to flinch a little since he usually was on the receiving end of her dangerous punches. Sakura laughed at Naruto's nervousness.

"Hello Naruto, hello Sakura," Sai said as he came on the training field.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto said happily and lightly punched him.

"The book did not say that was a greeting," Sai frowned.

Naruto growled in frustration. Sai grew up without emotion, and now that he was learning them and gaining them, he usually was reading a book on friendship. Naruto started going into an explanation of greetings. Sai gave her an amusing smile that made Sakura blush slightly. Rarely did he smile, and she knew he was just giving Naruto a hard time.

"Naruto, I was only, uh the word I'm looking for is…ah! I'm only joking Naruto. I came to tell you two that the Hokage requires your audience," Sai said briskly.

"Thank you Sai," Sakura said with a wide smile as Naruto snorted and stormed off to the tower.

"May we have dinner later with your friends?" Sai asked Sakura.

"Of course Sai! I'm sure you want Ino there," she teased the pale, almost emotionless man.

"She can go whether she wants to or not," he said politely.

"Well I will see you after training, okay Sai?" Sakura said before giving him a brief hug.

Sai blushed deeply even after she let go and left him standing alone. She had found that by giving him hugs, he was more prone to feeling emotion, so she always gave him a goodbye hug to ensure he wasn't going to freeze up inside.

She hurried behind Naruto, who was faster than her but she still tried catching up. She caught up with him once they reached the sliding doors to Tsunade's office. They panted and regained their breath before entering.

"Took you two long enough," Tsunade snorted, her long blond pigtails hung over her shoulder and framed her large chest. She looked sternly at them and motioned them to sit down.

"We must wait for Kakashi, he must be here too," Tsunade said angrily, knowing that Kakashi was usually late.

As they all had predicted, he arrive later than Naruto and Sakura. He slid open the door and tried his always lame excuses before sitting down next to his pupils. They all shared a look of confusion; it couldn't be a mission, could it?

"I know you're all thinking it's a mission but it is not. Something happened recently that you all must be informed of before I inform the other ninja. It is of great importance that you stay calm and collected while I relay this information," Tsunade said, mainly saying it to Sakura.

The gorgeous pinkette gave the Hokage a look of greater confusion but stayed quiet. Naruto and Kakashi shared their own looks but the attention was turned onto the powerful female before them.

"Uchiha Itachi has been killed, along with Orochimaru," Tsunade said.

A heavy silence filled the room at the realization of the information. Sakura's eyes widened, another one of the Akatsuki was dead, along with Orochimaru…

"Did Sasuke kill them?" She wondered.

"We also have a returned shinobi that must be treated kindly but will be set as a lower standard for leaving his village," Tsunade said, watching Sakura's reaction closely.

Sakura look up at Tsunade and for one small second, her face was full of pain and horror but then it was completely covered with a mask of cold indifference. She sat back in her chair and waited for the moment to come.

"You may enter our conversation now, Sasuke," Tsunade said and beckoned him to stand by her.

He seemed to have blended with the shadows and moved over by Tsunade. He looked over everyone for a quick moment, and then focused on the wall.

"He will not be joined Team 7 for now but I hope you can help welcome him back into society, he has already made up for his betrayal to the village," Tsunade said.

"I am sorry Sensei but I will not be able to perform this duty, I have more important matters to attend too, my shift at the hospital is starting soon and I am much more needed there than here," Sakura said coldly and without looking at Sasuke.

Naruto stared open mouthed at Sakura, so did Kakashi even with his mask on. Sasuke searched her for the meaning of the coldness he hadn't experienced from her before but she never looked at him nor betrayed any emotion.

"Very well, but I assume you and Naruto will take him to dinner to reintroduce him to the other squads?" She asked.

"If that is what the Hokage commands," Sakura nearly snarled and abruptly left on her way out.

"Jeez, that's weird," Naruto sighed.

"I'm just as confused as you are," Kakashi murmured as he sunk in his chair.

"That wasn't so tough," Sasuke mumbled.

Tsunade snorted and sat down wearily in her over sized chair. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "I'm going to catch hell and she's even my student," she whispered.

"Do I still have use of the Uchiha village?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade nodded and shooed them out without a word.

Sasuke was utterly confused at Sakura's actions; sure he had hurt her but why so cold towards him? She didn't even look at him, her emerald eyes weren't sparkling, and they were emotionless. What had happened to her since he had left?

--

Sakura stormed into the hospital and snatched on her outfit before checking and admitting patients. Why did he have to come now? He hadn't given her a second thought before! Sadness and pain seeped into her and she sat in a chair and wrapped her arms around herself. She still loved him but she didn't want to risk getting hurt again. She wouldn't reveal her weakness to him, she would she him that she was mature.

Tears flowed freely as she allowed herself a short cry. He had finally come back, but he hadn't even looked at her. He usually wasn't this bad but…he knew her as a burden and annoying…she would prove him wrong.

She wiped the pity tears off her face and straightened up. Courage and strength filled her as she went about her duties, healing and helping the sick and injured.


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! Brownie points for those who have reviewed! If it's not too much to ask….I would like at least one review before I post another chapter. Thanks and enjoy!

**Shattered**

_Dinner_

Sakura dreaded the finish of training. Sai was beating her since she was so distracted but yet she fought on. It was hand to hand combat and it was mainly for endurance for the both of them.

Sai paused for a moment and commented, "You seem distracted Sakura, and may I ask what is keeping you from beating me up? I'm not complaining at all but I wonder why you seem so distant?"

Sakura started back into reality and received a kick to the gut. She coughed and cursed herself internally for not paying attention and being prepared. She delivered a good power packed punch of annoyance from the disruption of her thoughts and sent Sai several yards away from her.

Sai stood up and folded his arms. He did not move he just blankly stared at Sakura, waiting for an explanation.

She sighed and stood up out of her offense stance. She brushed the dust off her training shirt and folded her arms defensively. "I'm not distant."

Sai snorted with disbelief and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she clenched her arms with fury. She didn't want anyone to know that Sasuke was bothering her again, she had been a burden by sobbing on everyone's shoulder and she was not about to do it again. "I'm not, just having a lot of stuff on my mind."

Sai motioned with his hand in a circular motion for her to continue on why she seemed to have so much on her mind.

"Just thinking about my patients," Sakura lied and raised her chin a little higher. Her haughty look dared him to question her defiant lie which she would hope he would take it for truth.

His eyebrow lowered but he was still unconvinced. "Your arms are folded in a defense position, I take it you are lying to me or not telling the whole truth."

"Nope not lying," She lied again.

Sai's eyes narrowed as he looked into her masked emerald eyes. He knew she was lying but did not continue to badger the truth out of her. "We need to get heading back for the dinner, I take it this Sasuke is joining us?"

"Yup, Naruto's bringing him," Sakura said indifferently as she turned and started walking away.

"May I walk with you to where we are eating? I do not know where it is at," he asked.

"Sure, are you going to change?" She asked as he caught up wither her and walked side by side with her.

"No, I believe I will be fine. Are you going to?" Sai inquired.

"I will, I guess you can just sit at my house while I quickly change then we can leave," Sakura said.

Sai kept silent, brooding on what might be occupying his teammate's attention so vastly. He guessed it was Sasuke yet her reaction to his name did not show any interest of love or hate towards him yet he couldn't shake the feeling Sasuke was the reason.

They arrived at her house and Sakura hurried up the stairs to change so she wouldn't keep Sai waiting. She changed into a simple black shirt with pink and black shorts. She slipped into some cheep sandals and brushed out her hair before rejoining Sai downstairs.

"You look magnificent," Sai said simply as they left her house.

"I'm dressed simple, I bet Ino will be in a kimono or something that will flatter whatever curves she has," Sakura muttered.

Sai said nothing to this comment. They arrived to the small restaurant and found everyone seating in a large table in the corner. Sakura led the way and found a seat next to Shikamaru; Sai sat on her other side.

"Is it true? Sasuke is eating with us?" Ino asked excitedly.

Sakura sighed and nodded. Sai's eyes narrowed, his assumptions were true. He didn't say anything but watched Sakura's reaction when Naruto brought Sasuke in. Sasuke quietly sat down on the edge next to Naruto, far away from Sakura. The pinkette's gaze hardened and turned away from him.

"So I overheard in the nurse's office that Tsunade might be having you gain your own office since you are becoming quite the healer," Ino said.

Sakura just grunted, she really didn't care and sat silent.

Shikamaru looked over at her with knowing eyes. His brown hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail bunched up as he leaned over to whisper into her ear, "Are you going to be okay?"

Sakura smiled a fake smile but even Shikamaru couldn't tell it was a lie. "Of course! Just hungry after a long day of stressful work!"

Shikamaru sighed, quite relieved that Sakura was not depressed that Sasuke was back or brooding over ways to take Sasuke as her own. Sai knew she was thinking about the quiet male sitting on the opposite end of the table but yet again said nothing.

"So, Sasuke! You've grown quiet handsome while you've been away!" Ino flirted.

Sasuke grunted.

Ino giggled, same old Sasuke. "You should tell us of some of your journeys."

"I'd rather not," Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

"Why do you continue to pester Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"He's been gone; don't you think everyone deserves to know what he's been up to?" Ino asked.

"No," Naruto said, defending Sasuke.

A few seconds after that, almost the whole group was in an argument over whether Sasuke should share his tales or not. Quickly, the topic turned to comical journeys of their own and the table was now filled with happiness and laughter, except from Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai.

"Would you like to go home?" Sai asked in Sakura's ear, "You haven't touched your food, joined in the conversation, or even changed facial expressions since we arrived."

"I'll go, you can stay if you wish," Sakura said and slipped out of the restaurant. Sai was right behind her and caught up with her quickly.

"I think I know what's bothering you," he said softly.

Sakura bristled and built up her mental barriers to keep Sai out. She would not tell another person of her petty problems.

"It has to do with that arrogant Sasuke," Sai said, hitting right on the point.

"It does not, don't ask because it's not worth finding out," Sakura said coldly.

"It's worth something," Sai said as they approached her house.

"Not to me, not to anyone. I'm going to get some rest before my shirt tomorrow. Good night Sai," She said harshly as she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

The pinkette quickly ran to her room where she collapsed on the floor, nearly having a panic attack. Everything that day had completely stressed her out, especially Sasuke. She curled up into a ball on her bed and hoped the pain from Sasuke's return would recede back into the corners of her mind where it wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Sai sat in front of Sakura's house with a definite frown on his face. He had never really felt emotion before…but he seemed to care for Sakura now and he wouldn't let anything hurt her. She was his teammate and he was going to protect her, she was his friend.

--

Sasuke sat in silence, finally noticing Sakura's and Sai's absence. His frown deepened; did she have another love interest? Was something wrong? Well it didn't matter to him anyways; he didn't need love anyway…even if he felt it in the depths of his cold black heart…


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo! I at least got one review! :D Much gratitude to Twisted Musalih! Is it too much to ask for two reviews? Here's another chapter!

**Shattered**

_Word Filled Silence_

He sat outside her window, looking in silently. He saw her curled in a tight ball, shivering and breathing deeply, she was asleep. Her hair was mussed and dried tears lined her cheeks. He sighed somberly and gently pressed the window in, opening it so he could access her room.

He slipped in quietly and picked up her frail and shaking form. His dark eyes searched her strained face, her eyes moving under her eyelids and he knew she was having a dream. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up with all the blankets she had available. He gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and left her room, the window still slightly open from his use.

Sakura sat up; startled by the nightmare she had just woken from. She ran her hands through her mess up hair and took deep breaths. Her eyes searched in front of her and a quizzical look came across her face. She dropped her hands and noticed that she was no longer on the floor freezing. She looked around and noticed her window was open, her eyes narrowed. She hopped out of bed and looked out.

"Boo," he said.

She flinched in surprise and summoned chakra in her hand; she punched but missed her target. Her anger and surprise turned to relief and then a mask of stone.

"Sorry, I had to see how upset you were and you are upset enough to fall asleep on a cold floor with tear stains on your cheeks. So I tucked you in and figured I would be here just in case you needed someone, even though I'm not much of a someone for you since I'm still learning emotions," Sai confessed.

Sakura nearly dropped her mask in surprise that must have been the longest speech Sai had ever said since returning to Konoha. She refrained from dropping her jaw and bit her lip. He had seen her weak, and now he wanted to know why.

"Please Sakura, I know Sasuke is bothering you but I don't know how and how much," Sai pleaded with whatever emotion he could use.

Sakura sighed in defeat and motioned him to climb back into her room. She shut the windows behind him and folded her arms. She did not turn to him or even look at him through the reflection from the glass on the windows. "You know I loved Sasuke deeply when we were younger and I was stupid. He broke my heart despite the fact he led me on. I have suffered deeply and now he is back, I can not handle his presence yet, that is all."

Sai did not move or speak but stared at the back of Sakura's head.

"I will be over it I just need to get used to him being here," Sakura concluded and turned to face him.

"Sakura don't let your thoughts be consisted of Sasuke, just continue on as life were still as it was before his arrival," Sai said simply.

"Easy for you to say," Sakura snorted and folded her arms.

Sai reached for her and then pulled his hand back, he wanted to give her a comforting gesture he had seen out of the book, a hug he thought it was called, but he was too afraid she would maim him. Sakura just had to grin at his innocent attempt and held her arms out. Awkwardly, Sai repeated and Sakura hugged his skinny and well toned body.

"Thank you Sai," She mumbled in his shoulder.

"Please get some sleep, you have a long day ahead," Sai said before slipping out again but this time for good.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her suddenly cold arms. She looked at the clock and it revealed that it was three in the morning. She groaned but she knew she could not go back to sleep. She slipped on some sweats and a long sleeved shirt before walking outside for a very early morning walk.

She just wandered along the dimly lit streets, thankful for the silence so that she could think. She was so lost in thought that when she turned a corner, she bumped into another early morning straggler.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly and walked around the person she bumped into and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry as well," the familiar husky voice said quietly.

Sakura froze in her tracks. Her mind was whirring with all sorts of emotions as she slowly turned around to face the speaker she had been dreading to face since the day she hit the lowest point of her depression.

His hair shined even in the dim lighting and his onyx eyes searched her over. He lifted his chin slightly as he looked over Sakura. He wore nothing more than a simple training outfit which consisted of a shirt and pair of shorts with a weapons pouch.

"Don't be, it was my fault," Sakura finally said quite coldly.

Sasuke said nothing and continued to inspect her like Ino did when she was looking over an especially cute outfit to find any flaws in its fashion statement.

The silence stretched but it was not awkward, it was needed. Many words were spoken in the quiet hush between them, the understanding of hate, pain, and confusion. They only conveyed these messages through their eyes and never even moved except to breathe.

"Goodbye then," Sakura said briskly after telling him with her eyes that she was pissed off at him.

Sasuke never said a word but watched her retreating back get smaller. He did not move for almost an hour, just looking at the empty space she had left behind. He could not believe that one, who had loved him so deeply, now hated him so passionately. Only then did her turn and walk the direction he desired.

Sakura clenched her fists and headed straight for the training field. Her anger boiled on the surface and her mask disappeared. She began punched the crap out whatever broke the hardest. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had been expecting some better treatment, especially after the way he had treated her.

The silence had told them everything, the rift between them was too great and it would be practically impossible to even consider one another teammates. The silence also revealed something the both of them ignored; they still had some compassion for the other. At least the silence had brought an understanding of feelings towards each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really hope you guys are enjoying my story and if you have anything you would like to see happen or voice your opinions, click the little green box below that says 'review' and tell em all about it. :D

**Shattered**

_Long Day_

Sakura had not slept since she had bumped into Sasuke. She had worked into training by seeing how hard she could punch without her chakra. She worked tirelessly until she had to go work the day shift at the hospital.

She hurried before she became late. She slipped on her uniform and grabbed the clipboard off the wall in the nurse's office. She scanned the long list of patients and their updates. Each one was listing according to how dire their health was.

The first was a child that was unconscious and they hadn't have movement from her in days. Sakura sighed as she placed the clipboard down and put her slender hands on the child's forehead. She closed her eyes and a green light emitted from her hands she tried to see what the problem was and see how she could heal the little girl. She pushed hard until she felt her chakra push through something and the child sighed. Sakura's eyes opened and she saw the little girl open her eyes for a moment before going back to sleep.

Sakura was amazed at this achievement, not even her Sensei had made this accomplishment with the little girl! She smirked as she imagined the boasting she would do to irritate her Sensei. She pressed hard into her healing once again and found no barrier. Her Chakra flow stopped and she wrote some notes on the little girls form before running it to the Head nurse for that day.

"What do you need dear?" The kind nurse asked Sakura.

"I need you to inform the Hokage of the progression of one of our patients, please have someone take this to her," Sakura said as she handed over the paperwork.

"It will be done Sakura," she said and scanned the paper for the updates before writing a note and sending it with a messenger to retrieve the Lady Fifth.

Sakura turned back to her clipboard, she had a new patient. It looked like Konahamaru had a concussion the night before and needed to be checked on just in case anything strange had happened. She walked down the long hallways until she reached the back of the hospital.

"Konahamaru, are you awake?" Sakura asked politely as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah," came the reply.

She walked on in and had to giggle at the sight of a beaten and tired Konahamaru, it reminded her of Naruto. She looked at his eyes, he seemed pretty focused. She placed a hand on his head and felt her Chakra exploring his injuries, she felt no damage and so she signed his papers so he could leave.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He said happily and was out the door before Sakura could reply with a thank you.

Sakura went down the list without paying any attention to the time. She checked all her patients and then helped care for newly admitted patients. She healed cracked and broken bones, she even had to do a surgery for an injured ANBU.

The nurses grew worried since Sakura had been at work for over five hours constantly healing but she didn't feel exhausted at all, she felt at peace. Her mind was distracted and she felt happy for being where she was. She didn't feel drained and didn't stop.

"Sakura! Sakura! Tsunade needs you! Follow me!" A small nurse said quickly, grabbed Sakura's wrist, and dragged her to Tsunade who was in the room of the unconscious little girl.

"Sakura, I came to check on the patient you told me had a change in behavior. Well, I looked into what it was myself, and I have discovered it is not a sickness, it's a jutsu. Someone put a fatal jutsu on this child tat put her in a coma because she is too weak to fight it off. I'm not sure exactly what kind of jutsu but we must put her in immediate isolation," the blond Hokage said. Sweat covered her forehead as she looked down at the little girl.

"Right away," Sakura said and a stretcher was brought in and the little girl was carried onto in with steady and careful hands. She was quickly wheeled into the isolation ward where only a few select nurses were trusted to work.

"I'm entrusting you with this child and I will help you. This jutsu concerns me for I do not know who put it there or what it does," Tsunade said.

"Maybe if we work together, our Chakra combined might be able to figure the workings of the jutsu," Sakura suggested and Tsunade agreed.

They placed their hands on the child's head and began probing cautiously and carefully with their Chakra. They both felt the barrier of the jutsu and the complexity of it. Sakura groaned inwardly and felt where it connected in the child's head.

Tsunade looked up and deep into Sakura's eyes and ordered, "Go, you've worked enough here. I will resume this and I'll update you later. Get some rest for we will have to see how to take this off the child without hurting her."

Sakura reluctantly obeyed and withdrew her hands. She sighed and finally felt the fatigue drop on her like heavy stones. She stumbled a little as she became momentarily light headed. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

She hung up her uniform and headed outside where Sai was standing there, waiting for her.

"Would you like to go get some food?" He asked, motioning towards the glorious buildings that had delicious smells drifting from them.

Sakura's stomach answered yes in an eager rumble and they both chuckled. Sakura blushed as Sai led the way to the ramen stand Naruto always ate at. She sat down wearily, ordered a bowl of ramen, and let her head rest in her hands.

"Are you okay? You look rather drained?" Sai asked.

"Just tired from working so long, it's not even evening yet either," Sakura laughed.

Sai smiled.

Just then the flaps were lifted and another customer walked in and sat down on the farthest end. The customer was very familiar to Sakura and she wanted to bite his head off for following her.

Sai turned to look where her angry gaze was directed. He turned back at her with slightly narrowed eyes but said nothing like he always did.

"Hello Sakura," his husky voice said.

"Hello Uchiha," Sakura said coldly.

He turned and looked at her in mild surprise. She had never called him by her last name before.

She then turned and ate her ramen slowly. It made her stomach feel better but the light headedness did not recede. She held her head in her hands as she tried to focus as everything started spinning. Maybe she did use too much Chakra and reached her limits.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sai asked, concerned.

"Perfect!" Sakura lied and smiled brightly at him. She payed for their ramen before Sai could protest and began to walk home. She was weaving on the street, her vision hazy, and her steps hurried.

"Sakura, why do you insist on lying to me?" Sai sighed and picked her up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sakura said but didn't have the energy to fight him off.

He walked with her in his arms bridal style to her house. She rested her head on his muscular chest and heard his heartbeat. She let her eyes close as the beat lulled her to a much needed sleep.

It had been a long and thankfully distracting day.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay sorry for the wait, been procrastinating…well here ya go!

**Shattered**

_Another Strange Dinner_

Sakura woke up on her couch; she blinked several times to focus on the time it was. Her lamp was on, throwing light in the room but shadows hid in the corners, it was dark outside.

"Awake finally? Your snoring kept me from taking a nap myself," someone snorted from across the room.

Sakura chucked a light blue pillow at the figure and hoisted herself up. "Shut up Sai."

She didn't even have to look to know that Sai was smirking.

"Look, Ino came by earlier and said that everyone was going to dinner together again and to go with a date. She said she was taking Sasuke and Naruto wanted to ask you," he said in a monotone voice while playing with the pouch around his waist.

She groaned, "Did Naruto come by?"

"Yes but I directed his attention elsewhere," Sai said again in monotone.

Sakura gave him a confused look but Sai did not yield to it. She stood up and stretched, "I guess I'll go dateless then."

Shadows hid the creeping blush on Sai's face as he said, "Well, you could go with me but I don't normally go with hags."

She punched him lightly but they both laughed. He always teased her and she just learned to deal with it.

"Let me at least change," she said before trudging up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Hello Haruno," said a cold voice.

She froze.

The light came on in her bedroom and Sasuke stood there with a calm mask. He watched her intently as her gaze hardened into extreme anger.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She asked bitterly as she stepped into her room.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions," he said coldly.

"Like what?" She asked angrily, but inside she was confused at what Mr. High and Mighty Uchiha wanted to ask her.

"Why are you filled with such distaste and hatred towards me?" He asked softly.

She almost laughed. "Since when did you care?"

He was silent.

"I'm not your little fan girl anymore Sasuke. That was childish, I am a ninja now and I have no interest for you," she spat.

"Are you going on that dinner?" he said abruptly, it almost caught Sakura off guard by his change in topic.

"Yes I am," she said.

"With who?" He asked.

"Sai, now get out of my house before I kick your ass," she threatened.

Then he seemed to disappear in a blink of an eye. It was just like Itachi when she had faced him not too long ago.

"Sakura, what's taking so long?" Sai called form downstairs.

"Trying to find something to wear," Sakura lied and randomly chose an outfit from her wardrobe. She shook slightly from the unexpected encounter with Sasuke in her room but composed a mask before walking down the stairs.

"Women," he sighed softly as they headed out. He held out his arm and she absent mindedly took it.

"We're going to meet at Ino's, I believe she has cooked dinner for us tonight," Sai said while watching the street lights wash over Sakura in a golden hue.

"Oh no, the pig could actually cook?" Sakura groaned.

Sai chuckled, "You have weird nicknames for each other."

They approached the flower shop and Ino's mother showed them up the stairs where the Yamanaka's actually lived. They entered a room set up with candles set on a table. Naruto sat next to Hinata; Ino sat next to Sasuke, and Lee next to Tenten. Sakura sat next to Lee and Sai sat on the other side of her.

"I'm glad everyone could make it," Ino beamed brightly.

Grumbling filled the room but it did not bring down Ino's wide smile.

"Let's hope dinner turns out to be a fantastic time!" Ino said and turned a sly smile onto Sasuke. He did not turn to look at her.

Dessert had been eaten and everyone was engrossed into talking with their 'date'. Sakura laughed as Sai tried to comprehend the flirting style Ino was trying to use on Sasuke. Lee was talking off Tenten's ear with his most recent update in training and she groaned constantly. Hinata blushed wildly as Naruto also talked about his training but Hinata was completely interested in his efforts.

"I can not believe that Sasuke could ignore that, she is all over him," Sai said in wonder. Sakura giggled.

"Well, I believe we will be heading home," Tenten said as she finally tore herself away from the chatter-box Lee.

"Goodbye," Ino said uninterestingly as she snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"We're going too Ino-Pig," Sakura said as he followed Lee and Tenten out the door.

Sakura laughed at Ino's retort and did not provoke it.

"That was very….interesting," Sai said as he brooded over the events of dinner.

"I'd say so," Sakura laughed but it seemed hollow and she became quiet.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Sai asked.

Sakura smiled brightly and nodded. Sai said nothing but lead the way back to Sakura's house, she let her smile fade as she also brooded over dinner. Sasuke would not stop staring at her, it was unnerving but she showed him that he wasn't an interest anymore.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow?" Sai said as they stopped in front of her house.

"I suppose so," Sakura said with a small chuckle.

There was a small silence as Sai searched her eyes. She knew something was about to happen, or something had changed.

Sai leaned in and Sakura's eyes widened. Suddenly, he let go and hurried away with a goodbye, leaving Sakura confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! You guys asked for it so here is another chapter!

**Shattered**

_Minor Mission_

Sakura stretched and ran her hands through her messy pink hair. She then proceeded to rub her tired eyes and slide out of the comfort of her bed. Sleep had evaded her last night and it was no thanks to Sasuke…

"_Why do you insist on breaking and entering?" Sakura growled as she entered her room and flipped on the lights._

"_Why do you insist on avoiding your true feelings for me?" Sasuke whispered as he unwelcomingly sat on her bed and watched her coldly._

"_Why are you so desperate to have the old me back?" Sakura said as she whipped around angrily and stared at him with fury burning in her shimmering emerald eyes._

"_Answer my question," Sasuke said, trying to dismiss Sakura's questions._

"_Answer mine," Sakura demanded as she brushed aside her pink bangs._

"_I don't have to reply to any of your questions," Sasuke said simply._

"_I don't have to reply to any of yours either," Sakura sneered as she turned her back on him and began rummaging through drawers for a simple pair of shorts and shirt._

"_I just don't understand how you could have changed and treat me like this," he admitted flatly._

"_Well you're not a king so I don't have to treat you like one," Sakura spat._

"_I see…" Sasuke sighed._

"_I just don't get why you expect me to be all over you, why do you want me like that so badly when a few years ago you were completely annoyed with it," Sakura said matter-of-factly as she turned to face him. She took a step into the drawer in surprise at how close Sasuke suddenly was. Her foot caught as she tried to move away and resulted into her banging her head on the corner of the wood before slamming into the ground._

"_God, I'm a damn klutz," Sakura cursed as she felt the blood begin to ooze on her painfully throbbing forehead._

_Sasuke placed his gentle hands on her sides and tried to help her up but she fought him and got up herself. She didn't look him in the eye as she went into the bathroom to dap away the blood before healing herself._

_Sasuke watched in silence as she drenched a hand cloth in anger and dabbed at her forehead, she gritted her teeth as the pain grew into a headache._

"_Maybe I miss what I knew," Sasuke replied softly._

_Sakura turned at him in surprise, her anger was muffled as she saw his mask sleep and an emotion fill his face she had never seen before._

"_S-Sasuke?" She asked as he looked down at the floor._

"_You were the one person I counted on no matter how annoying…but I understand where you're coming from," Sasuke said and he looked back up at her, "I deserve the indifference I suppose." His mask resumed hiding his emotions as he left her house for the second time that day….or had it been the third._

_Sakura shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. Her hand gingerly touched the wound and a green aura surrounded the cut as it began to heal._

Sakura still had the throbbing headache as she took a much needed shower and changed into her normal outfit.

Pounding rang through the house as someone eagerly knocked on her door.

"SAKURA-CHAN! TSUNADE-SAMA NEEDS US!" A certain blond yelled at her front door.

"I'm coming," Sakura yelled back down at him as she tied her headband and clomped down the stairs.

"Wow Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked as she stepped out of her house and trudged alongside of him.

"Rough night," was all that she replied with.

They continued their walk in silence as Sakura brooded over last nights encounter.

*-*-*

"I am assigning you a relatively simple mission," Tsunade said to Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto, "you are to escort a politician to the Land of Tea."

"Why so simple?" Naruto whined.

"I would have assigned it to a Genin squad but with new developments, I will need you to go…and take Sasuke with you," Tsunade said as she looked over all of them.

"Why a simple mission with Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired with confusion written over the visible piece of his face.

"I need to know if he can be trusted once more," Tsunade sighed as Sakura inwardly groaned.

"Has Sasuke already been briefed?" Sai asked as he glanced at the worn out Haruno.

Tsunade nodded and ordered, "Meet at the gate in an hour, the politician will be waiting there for you."

They were dismissed and Sai followed Sakura to her house as she grabbed the needed health care packs and various weapons she needed to stash in her hip pouch.

"Do you think Sasuke can be trusted?" Sai asked.

"I don't even want to answer that question," Sakura grumbled as she finished and followed Sai to the ink shop for his needs.

"Are you okay? You seem exhausted," Sai said with a hint of worry in his usual toneless voice.

"Didn't get sleep last night, but I'll be fine," Sakura said and attempted a smile. Sai frowned.

"What really happened?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion but Sai did not repeat his question.

They all met at the gate and greeted their politician graciously. He was seated in a carriage with two of his own guards steering.

"I am sure it shouldn't take long but I appreciate your help," he sniffed and drew the curtains shut.

"This is boring!" Naruto whined.

"You're boring, dickless," Sai said.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Naruto snapped. His hair stood on end as smoke seemed to puff out of his red ears.

"He didn't deny it," Sai said softly.

"I AM DENYING IT!" Naruto protested.

"This will seem like a long mission if it goes on like this," Kakashi said to Sakura and she sighed in response.

"Sakura, are you feeling well?" Sasuke asked from behind her.

"Why do you care?" She said quietly too him as she lazily scanned the forest.

"Ninja's should be in top condition on missions," Sasuke said.

"Bullshit," Sakura said over her shoulder to him.

Sasuke just looked at her blankly until she turned away from him again and continued walking by the side of the carriage.

There was a whistling sound and Sakura just brought up a Kunai to defend herself. A loud clang filled the air as the flying Kunai connected with Sakura's and dropped to the dirt road.

"We're under attack," Sakura said loudly and the ninja's prepared to face their enemy.

"This fills like the time when we fought those ninja from the village of the mist when we were Genin," Naruto said as he searched the shadows for the enemy.

"No kidding," Sakura muttered under breath and saw a small group of leaves rustle.

She changed the position of the kunai in her hand to an attack position and darted towards the poorly hidden enemy. She dodged several kunai and leapt above the bush.

A ninja looked up in surprise as she carefully threw her kunai so it caught a chunk of fabric from his sleeve on the ground. She landed, built up chakra in her hand, and punched the enemy in the face. Blood flew and littered the leafy ground.

"It's a rogue," Sakura said as she withdrew her kunai and grabbed the unconscious ninja by the collar and lifted him up. Sure enough, a harsh line crossed over the symbol on his headband, which was of the land of lightning.

"This one must have just graduated from the academy," Kakashi said as they noticed how young he was.

"Odd, why would he be so far away from his own land?" Sai wondered aloud.

Kakashi said nothing but summoned Pakkun as Sakura tied up the boy proficiently.

"Pakkun, tell Tsunade we've succumbed a young rogue that needs to be returned to his own land to be punished by their laws," Kakashi told the ninja dog. Pakkun nodded and took off running to the village.

"Sai, make sure this one won't escape by the time someone comes to retrieve him," Kakashi ordered and Sai nodded.

Sasuke frowned at the child and looked around the forest.

"I don't think he will be our only attacker on this short journey," Kakashi said and looked at everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so here is another chapter! I appreciate all of your reviews! You guys are AWESOME!

_Kimochi_

The rest of the walk to the end of the mission was relatively silent, except for the raging headaches Sakura was getting. None of the medicines of her own healing would calm it but she said nothing. She grimaced most of the way, enduring the pain.

"Thank you for your assistance," the politician sniffed as he entered the village.

"Now we must be careful on our way back, I know whoever attacked us before was not aiming for out client," Kakashi said as he casually withdrew a kunai.

Sakura inwardly groaned as the throbbing headache got worse. She pulled out her own kunai and tried to focus her attention on the forest surrounding her.

"Something is bothering you, what is it?" Sai whispered as they slowly made their way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Nothing," Sakura said and gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, the leaves rustled as ninja flew at them from all sides.

Kakashi's eye narrowed as Naruto yelled out, "AMBUSH!"

Sasuke whipped into action and began taking down two of the seven ninja. Sakura was busy fighting another one with strange yellow eyes. He laughed and made a few hand signs that Sakura did not recognize but she knew immediately what they did. It increased her headache and she could barely see. The pain from her head crippled her and she could barely use her other senses to deflect the blows.

"You leaf Nin will pay," he whispered as he stabbed her in the stomach. Blood spurted out of Sakura's mouth as she felt the metal being twisted on her insides.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled in anguish.

She felt the force of the kunai suddenly lessen to nothing and she assumed he either had run away or been taken care of.

"Don't follow them, we need to take Sakura back to the village," Kakashi said.

Strong arms picked her up and she knew it was neither Sai nor Naruto.

"I got her, let's hurry," Sasuke's husky voice said from above her.

Sakura growled and wanted to protest but her headache raged on and prevented her from speaking her mind. She groaned in pain and let darkness take over her mind.

*_*_*

Voices faded in and out of her continuous unconscious mind. She felt like squirming but her body felt like lead. She couldn't speak or try and use her chakra to help her in her current state.

"I will need a few nurses to aid me here. She is just like that child in that comatose state except I think I can pull her out of it since it hasn't set it so deeply yet. I will also need Mr. Yamanaka because he will be able to see the traps set in the mind just like that child," Tsunade ordered.

Sakura could have gasped in surprise if she could move. She was just like the child she had worked on…maybe she had caught the same thing from the child…and those rogue Nin from earlier were behind it. Maybe they were trying to get to someone?

A strange man's voice filled the room and Sakura guessed it was Ino's father. Sakura inwardly groaned as she realized that Ino's father would be inside her head and she would have to yield to his search in order to be free from the mental bindings.

"Alright, I'll be careful with your student, Hokage," he said.

Sakura withdrew into her happy place as she waited for some type of freedom and for her privacy.

"I almost have it, it hasn't become complex yet so she will be fine. Unfortunately for the child, she barely has any memories. It's like they have been locked away and if I try to release it, it could kill her. I have seen the attackers in hers, however, and they seem to be the same in Sakura's. Just give Sakura time, she's going to actually sleep before she wakes up," Mr. Yamanaka said.

Sakura felt drowsy even though she was technically asleep. She knew the worst was over and finally rested her body and mind.

*_*_*

She woke up to a brightly lit hospital room. She ran her hand through her messy pink strands of hair and smiled at how lucky she was. She noticed a presence and saw the small girl she had helped find the problem, standing in the doorway.

"I was told…you were one of the ones that helped me," she said in a small voice and took a step into the room.

Sakura smiled at the small innocence of the child. She nodded.

The child's bright green eyes lit up with a wide smile as she skipped over and hopped on the bed. Sakura chuckled in spite of herself.

"Thank you for helping me," she said and gave Sakura a tender hug.

Sakura hugged the frail child in return and rested her chin on the girl's long red hair.

"The man with the long hair says I don't have any parents and I should stay here," the child said into Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura's smile faded. Parents were always lost in war, just like Sakura's. She hugged the girl a little tighter. "Do you have a name?"

"The man said my name is Kimochi," she said and withdrew from Sakura's embrace.

"That's a pretty name," Sakura said softly.

"The lady with the light hair said your name was Sakura and I can see why. You're pretty just like the flower. It's my favorite flower I have decided," The child said and slipped off the bed.

Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"I've been keeping watch over you for the nurse. I'll bet they need to know that you're awake," Kimochi said and skipped out and down the hall. Her dress bounced with her as she disappeared from sight.

Sakura couldn't drop the smile. Kimochi was so innocent and pure; she dealt with her situation happily.

She soon heard the babble of nurses and Tsunade's own voice midst them all.

"Good, you're awake," Tsunade sighed in relief.

Sakura looked up patiently, waiting for her mentor to continue.

"We're going to keep you under surveillance for the next week or two," Tsunade said.

Sakura interrupted with a groan.

"But you can still wander the village, you won't have to be stuck here," Tsunade finished.

Sakura sighed in relief and asked, "Who will be watching me?"

"Don't hate me but the only person that can watch this jutsu carefully is Sasuke. He will watch you," Tsunade said softly.

Sakura glared at Tsunade fiercely and threw the covers off of her. She slipped out of bed and grabbed the clothes on the stand next to her.

"It will only be temporary, you can even make him sleep on the floor downstairs," Tsunade said.

"I'll build a doghouse and make him sleep in that," Sakura growled.

Tsunade chuckled.

"Tsunade…can I make a request?" Sakura questioned as her thoughts drifted back to Kimochi.

"Hmm?"

"Can I keep Kimochi with me?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade's eyebrows rose.

"She's so innocent and she has no family…I wouldn't mind watching over her and I guess Sasuke can watch to see if she won't relapse into that jutsu," Sakura pleaded slightly.

"Do you think you can support her for the few weeks you'll be under surveillance?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded her head eagerly in reply.

"Well then, I'll make arrangements for the child's clothes to be sent to your house Sakura. I trust you will have a bed for her?"

"I do, she can sleep in my room," Sakura said happily.

"Where will you sleep?" Tsunade asked with a concerned tone.

Sakura's smile dropped for a second, "In my parent's bedroom."

"Will you be okay with that?" Tsunade asked in almost a whisper.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Kimochi! Come here for a minute!" One of the nurses called down the hall. Sakura could hear the patter of Kimochi's bare feet running down the wooden floor.

"You're going to be staying with Miss. Haruno for a while," the nurse said kindly and Kimochi's eyes brightened.

"I'd love to stay with Sakura!" She said brightly and laughed as she ran up and hugged the pinkette.

Tsunade smiled at the pair as Sakura hugged the child back.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it! Sorry this chapter is short but I couldn't be on long!

**Shattered**

_Unwelcome_

Sakura was not happy at all that Sasuke had to move in with her for the next few weeks. In fact, the pinkette was royally pissed at this factor. She had done all she could to get away from him and now she was supposed to welcome him in her home. So, she laid down the facts before turning him loose in her house.

"One, don't come into a bedroom or bathroom if I'm in it, two, if you disturb me I will hurt you, and three, you are not welcome here."

Sasuke did not blink once during her tiny speech and waited for her to let him in the house before saying anything. "I hope you don't mind me eating here, because I do not have a portable pantry for myself."

Sakura steamed by muttered, "I don't care." She hurriedly ushered the small Kimochi up the stairs to her new bedroom.

"This is so pretty! Is this your room?" The innocent child asked Sakura as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Her grin light up her face and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the girl. Her anger quickly disappeared.

"It's your room for now, I'll sleep somewhere else," Sakura said and let the girl explore her new room for the next few weeks.

Sakura was also unhappy that she would be sleeping in her parent's old room. It had too many memories contained in them she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. She had locked away their deaths and shut the door to memories until now, hiding all the pain. She hoped to Kami that she wouldn't break down in front of Sasuke if she did.

She hesitantly opened the door and looked into the dim room. She saw the dusty pictures on the wall and the neatly mad bed and slammed the door. She fell to her knees, hyperventilating, trying to breathe correctly.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's drawling voice came from down the hall.

Sakura swallowed, not only her spit but her pride and fear and angrily looked him in the eyes, "I'm just fine."

She stood on her unsteady feet, raised her chin in the air, and entered the room. She flipped on the switch and the light came on. The urge to leave the room was huge but she refused to face Uchiha. The room still smelled of her parents and she had to fight the tears that welled in her green eyes. She gingerly sat on the bed and felt the feel of the covers.

Memories of her childhood flooded her mind as he felt the blankets. The times she had cuddled with her parents, afraid of the storm outside. Or the times she came in crying to her mother when someone had made fun of her that day.

Tears, unwanted, poured down her pale cheeks. She hurriedly brushed the tears away and tried to block out the feelings so she could focus, she could not be weak in front of him. She refused.

"Sakura! Can I have something to eat?" Kimochi chimed from outside her door. She giggled as Sakura opened the door and smiled down at her. "Of course."

Kimochi frowned at the red-eyed pinkette and pointed it out to her, "You were crying."

"No I wasn't," Sakura lied with a smile and led the little girl down to the kitchen. Sasuke was making his meal already and she turned away from him as he looked at her.

"Yes you were!" the little girl protested with a pout.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura sang slightly as she pulled out a pan and a package of ramen.

"Don't lie to her," Sasuke muttered, suddenly closer to her than Sakura remembered.

She turned to him angrily and pushed him away. "Stay out of my space, you're too close."

He saw the redness covering the once whiteness around the green of her beautiful eyes. He said nothing and betrayed no emotion but he felt something.

"I'm not lying," Sakura hissed as she returned to her cooking.

The other two kept quiet, afraid that she would rip Sasuke apart.

"Why are you here?" Kimochi asked Sasuke. Her bright gaze watched his every movement as she waited for an answer.

"Just to make sure that you two don't relapse into that jutsu," Sasuke said quietly as he finished his own dinner and sat down at the table with it. He slowly ate the steaming deliciousness of cooked sushi, watching Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

"Here you go sweetie," Sakura said happily, with a genuine smile. She served the ramen and Kimochi ate it quickly.

Sakura had nothing for herself and retreated to the living room to have a moment of peace for herself. She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment and suddenly, sleep took over her weary mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter! I appreciate your support! I need to apologize now because the chapter might be a tad shorter than the others. I jammed my finger super bad today and yeah…Enjoy!

**Shattered**

_Insistence_

Sakura woke to a start. She didn't know exactly what had woken her except for the fact it had been a dream. She ran her hand through her damp hair and sighed as she realized it was night. She had completely forgotten about Sasuke and Kimochi.

"It's alright, she's asleep in the room you have her. However, you're sleeping in my temporary bed," Sasuke's husky voice came from a dark corner.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked quietly, not even broaching the subject of her sleeping in his supposed 'bed'.

"Just past midnight," he answered and leaned out of the shadows. The moonlight highlighted his muscular features and darkened half of his emotionless face.

"Alright, I'll go to my real bed," she muttered and stood up shakily. The rush she got after standing up blackened her vision and she nearly fell to the ground. Once her vision cleared she realized that Sasuke was holding her up and steady. She pushed away from him and hurried up the stairs without a thank you and with out looking back at his sad gaze.

She did not want to retreat to her parent's musty bedroom but she couldn't face Sasuke again so she once again pushed herself into the room, opening a floodgate of memories again.

She hurriedly climbed in the bed as tears welled up in her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly, forcing the tears out. The liquid diamonds slid down her cheeks as she let sleep overtake her quickly. Her breathing mellowed out and her body relaxed under the covers.

And she dreamed…

"_Sakura, your parents..." Tsunade began sadly after exiting the emergency room. Her clothes were covered in blood and Sakura didn't have to hear the rest to know her parents had been killed._

_She stood up shakily and ran out of the room with her Sensei called for her to come back. She did not heed the cries and headed home._

_However, her house was not where it should have been. The dream changed as the houses melded into the woods. She was still running but from something. She found a clearing and was tackled to the ground._

"_I should have killed you a long time ago, too bad all I could muster was enough words to break your worthless heart," a familiar husky voice said as he pinned her to the ground._

"_Stop it Sasuke!" She screamed._

_He pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat. She could actually feel the cold steel pressing against the tender flesh of her exposed throat. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she stared into the emotionless eyes of her childhood crush. She had always loved him, even after he had left her, she was just afraid of the pain. _

"_Sasuke stop, please, I can help you," she pleaded as he slowly put pressure on the blade._

_He hesitated and then grinned at her. She felt the steel slice through her throat and watched her own blood cover his body. He laughed at her and she just screamed and screamed._

_The dream then morphed again. She was standing on the rocky floor of where she fought Sasori. Granny was not with her but Sasori stood before her with his hand around her uninjured throat._

"_You're a worthless little girl," he sighed and began to crush her throat._

_She gagged and tried to pry away his wooden fingers. She kicked at him several times as he lifted her into the air effortlessly. She finally kicked the thing called his heart and she dropped to the ground gasping. She couldn't seem to summon her chakra so she punched him and he skidded back a few feet. He suddenly appeared in front of her again and pinned her to the ground, shaking her body. He kept calling her name over and over as she screamed and screamed…_

"Sakura!" Someone nearly shout in her ear.

She woke with a start, noting the hands on her shoulders and the pressure of something sharp pinning her knees. Sasuke stared down at her, searching for something, and he seemed…worried?

She began to hyperventilate as her dreams washed over her and she grew limp. Tears found their way out and she couldn't stop from crying in front of him. He cautiously but gently let her go and she curled into a ball and let her tears cascade down her pale cheeks.

Sasuke slowly made his way from the foot of the bed to the top and sat down gingerly next to her head. He placed a cool hand on her forehead and gently stroked her silky but slightly damp pink locks.

She sobbed uncontrollably, muttering incoherent things to herself that she understood but to Sasuke, made no sense. He kept stroking her hair as she began to calm down.

"Sakura?" He asked after she became quiet.

She didn't answer.

"Sakura, why did you call out my name in your nightmare?" He asked softly.

She froze and everything tensed up.

"Sakura, I know you had an awful nightmare, please tell me what it was," Sasuke insisted coolly.

"No," she said finally.

"Please Sakura, reveal to me your pain," he said ever softer. He was intently watching her as her eyes lingered on him for a moment and then looked down at the sheets.

"I won't tell you anything," she mumbled to him between sniffs.

"This isn't interrogation, I just want to know what happened," Sasuke sighed. He really had no patience for this kind of thing.

She suddenly sat up, shocking Sasuke, and yelled in his face. "I dreamed of my parent's death, I dreamed of you being the pain in my ass because you broke my heart, and my fight with Sasori. I can't take this and I didn't want to tell you at all because I'm not weak! You would never care anyways, you never did."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment and then pulled her into an embrace. It shocked the pinkette but she didn't have the energy to make him let go of her.

"I don't think of you as weak, Sakura, and I have always cared. I'm just a bastard for not showing it," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Bullshit," she said back to him.

"I'll prove it," he said softly. He then wrapped his arms around her and made her head rest in his lap.

She couldn't fight him and she couldn't fight sleep. Her unwilling emerald eyes were covered by her fluttering lids as she unsuccessfully fought sleep. Sasuke watched her fall into the calm clutches of sleep, hoping that she would have a peaceful night of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot! Here's another chapter!

**Shattered**

_Waiting_

Sakura woke up slowly, her vision hazy and her mind blank. She knew something had happened the night before but she couldn't exactly remember what that was. She groggily wiped her face and then realized her breathing wasn't the only sound in the room. Then she realized there were hands around her waist and she pushed herself off the bed.

The cold remembrance washed over her as she saw Sasuke laying on the bed staring at her.

"Good morning," he said softly and propped himself up on his elbows.

Sakura was quite speechless. She hadn't expected to find herself in this situation period, even her inner Sakura was speechless, (more for the fact that the inner Sakura was angry to the point of speechlessness.) Sasuke noted the mix of emotions broiling in her lime green eyes watching him intently.

"I assume you're going to yell at me for last night?" He questioned with a deep sigh following. He pushed himself off of the bed and stretched, still watching her watching him.

"I don't know what to say because I already said it last night," Sakura admitted faintly. She really didn't have the strength to be tough and cold to him.

"I meant what I said last night, even if you still don't believe me," he said as he slowly walked around the bed to approach her.

She scrambled to her feet and pressed herself against the far wall, watching his every move. She had several options placed before her but she had no idea what to do. Her younger fan girl screamed to take advantage of the situation, inner Sakura screamed to knock him out cold, and the other part of her suggested to let things play out. She willingly followed the third choice and stood in silence.

"Would you like me to explain what I felt the day I left?" He asked softly as he got within arms reach and stopped. His face was actually full of emotion, wanting to tell her something.

Sakura nodded numbly.

"I died that day, corny I know, but that I day I severed the most difficult ties I could sever. I was in love with you but I had my dream of vengeance and I had to let go of you in order for that to happen. I deeply apologize for I never wanted to hurt you," he said as sadness washed over his face.

Sakura snapped back to her usual self in two seconds. "Nice job genius, you did hurt me. I wanted to be there for you no matter what happened. Now you come back and expect me to just forgive you?"

"I was hoping, I don't know what else to say or do," Sasuke admitted, looking at the floor.

Sakura looked at him, knowing he was vulnerable and completely truthful, and swallowed hard. She tried to hard to keep her wits about her as she reached for him slightly, and then pulled away. Sasuke looked at her in surprise at the action.

"I…forgive you," she said, forcing the words out even though she was beginning to feel the honesty behind them. She looked away, partly in shame and partly in embarrassment.

"I've been waiting a long time to hear those words," he whispered in relief. He ran his hand through his black hair and attempted a small smile at her.

"So I guess we're friends again?" Sakura said and sneaked a small glance at his facial expression. Relief was defiantly swimming in his eyes and she breathing an inner sigh of relief, knowing she was in no danger of being hurt at the present.

His face fell for a moment but quickly was replaced by his previous expression, "Yeah…I guess so."

She had the urge to hug him, to feel his warm and strong arms around her but she fought it valiantly and smiled at him. "I think I should make breakfast for Kimochi."

"Yeah, you should," He said and moved aside.

She slowly moved past him and left her room. He followed close behind but this time, she didn't really mind one bit.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Sakura! What are we going to do today?" Kimochi asked Sakura while bouncing on the balls of her feet. She smiled widely at the pinkette as she waited for an answer.

"We're going to go meet a friend of mine," Sakura replied with a smile as she finished washing the dishes.

"Who are we visiting?" Sasuke asked from the opposite end of the room.

"Naruto," She said as she turned around and smiled an apologetic smile at him. Sasuke groaned a little but did not outwardly complain.

She noted that he was definitely different from the first few times she had met him. Especially now that she had forgiven him and it was okay for him to be close.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be more attentive to Kimochi," Sakura reassured him and headed upstairs to quickly change.

She felt a small tug on her hair and turned around and found Sasuke reaching for her. Her eyes widened in surprise, remembering it was the same action he did the day he left. She subconsciously reached for her hair and smoothed it down.

"Sorry, you're hair is just so soft," he said and Kimochi giggled from behind him.

Sakura flushed and continued her way upstairs.

"I can't believe you! You're a disgrace to me!" Inner Sakura shouted in her head.

"Oh shut up," Sakura mumbled as she changed into some shorts and a loose shirt.

Sasuke knocked on her door just as she fit on some sandals and she mumbled a small come in.

She stood up and smiled at him. She didn't know how long it took for him to enclose the space between him but his arms were wrapped around her waist and he rested his forehead on hers.

"You have no idea, how long I have waited for this day," he whispered huskily. He tightened his grip slightly as his lips reached hers.

Shockwaves spiraled up and down the couple's spine as they kissed for the first time.

"I've waited so long for this day too," Sakura sighed as she slightly pulled away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so for those who are upset at how Sakura is just forgiving him, you will get your revenge! Trust me, I agree with you! Here goes and please review!

**Shattered**

_The Second Break_

Have you ever found something you have been looking for, for a lifetime? Then come to find out it wasn't what you were looking for in the first place after you have been deceived? Sakura Haruno can answer that question quite well for those who don't understand. Let me tell you what happened…

Sakura had never felt the happiest after Sasuke had kissed her. Inner Sakura was muted entirely and she did not heed the warnings angrily shot at her from her consciousness. Sasuke did not hold her hand on their way to Naruto's apartment but that didn't matter to her at all.

Naruto became the babysitter for the day while Sasuke ran errands to grab food and Sasuke went to join Shikamaru for lunch. It was odd but it was only to report to Tsunade without having to send letters and getting a report from a trustworthy ninja in the village.

Sakura even joined Ino on a short shopping trip, ignoring all of Ino's snide insults and laughing at all of her jokes and comments on other people. It was quite unusual for Sakura to act like this, as Ino noted, but it would change.

Sakura had her bags balanced in each hand. The weight wasn't bothering her since she did work out constantly to enhance the damage her punches did. As she approached the restaurant she heard Shikamaru and Sasuke still talking.

"I need to ask you something the fifth Hokage would have asked you herself, but she has too many things on her hands she ask me to ask you this," Shikamaru said.

Sakura froze from around the corner. She could almost see Sasuke's reaction, a blank mask while inside he was trying to figure out the question before it was even asked, if he didn't already know.

"Ask," Sasuke said coolly.

"On the topic of Sakura and her emotions, rather than her health, she understands there were feelings there once, what about now?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura couldn't breath. What would he tell Shikamaru? The truth or lies?

"I want you to understand something, and her to understand something as well. I had two goals and one has already been fulfilled no matter how irrational and painful that was. The other goal was to recreate the Uchiha clan and I have already chosen my mate. Whether she accepts me or not is really not her choice for her feelings for me are still there. I will do whatever it takes for her to help me breech my goal to the extent I want it to. I don't have to do much now to get her to comply with my wishes for she loves me and I can see it. Soon she shall be a Mrs. Uchiha and my goal shall be filled. That is that and nothing more." Sasuke explained with ice spilling from his tongue.

Sakura backed away slowly. She headed back to her apartment slowly, not feeling anything. She had felt this way once before and she had fallen into it again. She had believed him, accepted him, tried to understand him, forgave him, and got crushed.

Sakura dropped all of her groceries on the floor and closed her eyes, she refused to cry.

'_I will not let it get to me again; I will not let him near me again. I will no longer believe him and I will no longer forgive him. I brought this upon myself and I have to disguise my feelings. It will not happen again,' _Sakura thought to herself as she closed up all of the mornings events and let the icy chill hide her emotions.

She then proceeded to join Naruto and Kimochi and pretended to laugh at their silliness. She was the mother in the room but really did not care as Kimochi wrestled Naruto to the ground and pinned him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Naruto whined playfully as Kimochi giggled above him. She leaped off of him gracefully and then hugged him once he stood up.

"Can I call you Uncle Naruto?" Kimochi begged with a wide smile.

Naruto gaped in surprise but nodded. Kimochi attacked him with another hug and laughed with him as he toppled to the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt this party but I believe it is time to head home," Sasuke said as he knocked and entered.

"Come on Kimochi, let's go. Say goodbye to Uncle Naruto," Sakura said without looking at Sasuke.

'_If Sasuke's going to wear a mask and hide secrets, then I will too,' _Sakura thought and ushered Kimochi out after many goodbyes were said.

"How was shopping?" Sasuke inquired once they were walking on the streets. Sakura hadn't realized things had happened so fast as dusk reined the skies and the street lamps were lit.

"Fun," Sakura said and forced a smile at him.

"Good," Sasuke murmured and Sakura swore it was a lie. He never really cared.

"Once we get home, I'll make you food that isn't ramen," Sakura said as she smiled a true smile at the little girl flouncing at her side.

"Yum!" Kimochi chirped as she spun around with a giggle of childish joy.

"We can have a treat afterwards too since you were so good at Naruto's today," Sakura said and made the smile on Kimochi's face shine even brighter.

Sasuke noted he had been forgotten and said, "I'll make the treat."

"Sounds great, I would love the help in the kitchen," Sakura said brightly, obviously lying but didn't show it.

"Hn."

"I can't wait!" Kimochi said and hugged Sakura while they walked.

"You're welcome," Sakura muttered to the little girl.

'**I told you so,' **the inner Sakura whispered in her head as the three of them approached Sakura's house. Sakura ignored the victorious inner version of her and immediately began making dinner. She momentarily was able to put Sasuke out of her mind.

Somewhere in her chest, her beating heart throbbed painfully. Healed pieces shattered anew and froze in hard coldness that refused to be attacked again.


End file.
